Safe Haven
by QueenAzule
Summary: Klaine AU where McKinley is safe and Dalton is full of bullies. Blaine is in love with Kurt; Kurt is in love with his boyfriend; a mess ensues. T to be safe, slashiness later
1. I Was an Island

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Glee does not belong to me, Dalton does not belong to me, etc. This is an AU fanfic where the tables are turned; Dalton is full of bullies and McKinley is the fantastic safe haven of Blaine's dreams. And of course, when he meets the guy of his dreams, everything is complete. There's just one problem: Kurt has a boyfriend. KLAINE.

The halls of a new school are always forbidding, but nobody would know by the way Blaine Anderson floated into McKinley High. It was almost as if he didn't notice the stares the girls were giving him or the way some of the guys were looking at him funny, as if his backpack (which was stuffed full of textbooks) weighed nothing. It was as if after a long, long time stuck in prison, he was finally free.

Blaine stretched his hands out in front of him, adjusting the weight of his backpack more comfortably across his broad shoulders. Today was his audition for the McKinley glee club, which was really exclusive and purportedly a lot of fun. They were the heart and soul of the school, sometimes bursting into song in the middle of crowded hallways. They were practically worshipped. Blaine wasn't unduly worried, and didn't look it, but there was a small knot in his stomach as he knocked on the door of Mr. Schuester's room. It was three exactly.

A short girl with long, straight brown hair opened the door and grinned at him.

"Blaine! Come on in, have a seat. We're just getting started."

"Thanks, Rachel," he said, following her to where rows of plastic music chairs were set up. Mr. Schuester was sitting at the piano and Blaine looked with trepidation over at the members of the glee club: Mercedes, with her sassy black-girl attitude, smiling at him; Artie and Brittany, holding hands; Rachel and Finn; Tina and Mike, who winked at Blaine; Santana and Puck; and finally, Kurt. Blaine bit his lip and looked down on the pretense of settling his backpack at his feet (but really to hide the flush that had crawled up his cheeks). Mr. Schuester cleared his throat.

"Blaine, before we start, would you like to sing for us?"

Blaine looked up with a start, adjusting his glasses on his nose- his contacts had ripped today and so he was forced to wear them.

"Sure. Er- Could I have the piano?"

Mr. Schue backed away, spreading his arms grandly. "Be my guest."

Blaine sat down on the bench, thinking of the song he was going to sing. It was something from the old days at Dalton- the song and the person who had kept him going through countless taunts, bullying and injuries. He let the feeling grow before launching into a piano tune that nobody had heard before, adapted from the guitar to make the spunky song into a ballad.

_I was an island before you came along,__  
__Put your boat in my sand, your hand in my hand,__  
__Your heart in my songs.___

_I was a fighter, and I was so brave.__  
__But I lowered my sword when you held me and swore__  
__You'd stay, stay, stay oh___

_I can't do this alone anymore__  
__'Cause I'm no good on my own anymore__  
__What did I do to deserve this?__  
__What did you do to me?__  
__Baby, come back.__  
__You know I don't want to be free._

Blaine continued on, oblivious of the rest of the glee club's reactions. Mercedes had her hand over her mouth, to hide a gaping pumpkin grin. Rachel was hugging Finn ferociously. Brittany was tossing her head from side to side, smiling. And Kurt- well, Kurt was frozen in place, phone in one hand, the other gripping the plastic chair in a death grip. _I know what he's doing,_ thought Kurt desperately. _Oh god…_

On the phone screen was a text from his boyfriend, Isaac, saying _I 3 u _with a photograph of Isaac cooly holding up a piece of paper with a heart on it. Kurt slipped the phone back in his pocket without replying, turning it off for good measure. As Blaine reached the end of the song, Kurt found himself waiting with bated breath for the last few lines.

_What did I do to deserve this?__  
__What did you do to me?__  
__Baby, come back.__  
__You know I don't want to be free._

_No, no, no-_

Blaine's voice soared on the no's, reaching into his falsetto, doing that gospelly thing he did, and Mercedes grabbed Kurt's leg, practically squeeing for joy. Kurt silently applauded. His heart contracted painfully and he sighed as Blaine settled down, softly, into his lower register.

_Baby, come back.__  
__You know I don't want to be… free._

There was complete silence in the glee club room as Blaine looked up from the keyboard, pushing his sleeves up uncomfortably. Then Kurt suddenly started clapping, rising to his feet. Mercedes followed suit, and Rachel- soon the whole glee club was clapping enthusiastically for Blaine Anderson, who ducked his head with an adorable grin, and tripped over to his backpack. Mr. Schue grinned at the boy, gesturing for him to go out of the room while the members of the glee club voted on whether he would be allowed in.

Blaine sat against the grey lockers in the hallway. Through the glass doors he could see the snow falling softly on the ground. He opened up the smallest pocket in his backpack, trying to calm his jumping nerves. Three new texts opened up on his screen, the first from his brother:

Blaine, how u doin in the new skool? Txt me l8r.

Blaine rolled his eyes- Shane was a shameless abuser of the English language. The next was from his best friend and ex-boyfriend, Alex.

Hey bby, how you doin? We all miss you. Skype tonight, 8.

Alex was always there to cheer him up. Blaine smiled and replied the affirmative, feeling kind of bad about leaving all his friends to face the wrath of the Dalton bullies alone. Not all of them had a lesbian aunt living in the McKinley area to fake papers for them. But that was not his fault, he thought, trying to remember what Kurt had told them as he'd met him sobbing in the park that third time they'd talked. _None of this is my fault. _

The third was from Kurt. All it said was,

Courage. Break a leg

Blaine tried not to let himself get choked up, remembering how Kurt had come to him like an angel a month earlier, when he was bleeding all over, locked in a bathroom stall in the mall. Kurt had come in to go to the bathroom, and had walked into the adjacent stall. He later learned that Kurt had seen some blood on the floor, and that was what prompted him to climb on top of the toilet and drop lightly over the wall into Blaine's stall, notice his bleeding nose, ear and knee, and say nothing but, "Need some help?"

It all grew from there, thought Blaine wistfully. He couldn't help falling in love with Kurt. He just tried to hide it as best he could from the countertenor. Nothing could be weirder than someone you barely knew falling in love with you, when you were practically his teacher. Plus, Kurt had a boyfriend, someone Blaine referred to in his head as "that asshole". But Blaine couldn't stop the feeling that they belonged together, that they- fit- somehow, in a way nobody ever had in him. It had been the reason for his breaking up with Alex- they just didn't fit. And while Blaine enjoyed wasting the relationship time with Alex, because it had not been wasted time, he didn't want to waste Kurt's.

The door clicked open and Brittany poked her head out.

"Blaine? You can come back in now."

Blaine stood, still limping slightly due to his injured knee, and squared his shoulders. He followed after Brittany into the bright lights of the glee room. Automatically his eyes went to Kurt, who seemed impassive. Then his attention was captured by Mr. Schue, who was casually holding a green slushie in his hand, sipping from it.

"Well, Blaine, sit down," Mr. Schue said, gesturing to a chair for that purpose. Blaine dropped his backpack by the door and sat facing everyone, feeling small.

Artie, who was the farthest left, started talking.

"You know what we're like."

Brittany spoke next. "We need energy and deddycuhshun." Artie whispered something in her ear and she made an 'oh' face. "Dedication."

Santana: "We know where and how you came from, and we know what you do."

Puck: "It was a long, and SUPER HARD, decision." He smirked and looked at Kurt, who was next.

Kurt made a face at Puck, but smiled at Blaine. "We loved the song."

Mercedes giggled. "We love your voice."

Finn took his cue from Mercedes and grinned. "We want to invite you to join New Directions formally."

Rachel had a sweet smile on. "Will you say yes?"

Blaine's mind went blank. "Will it be okay with Sam and Lauren?"

Mercedes laughed, and Blaine blushed. "Already checked, sweetie. Yes."

Blaine couldn't stop his eyes from flicking to Kurt, who was fixing his already-perfect hair nonchalantly. The countertenor suddenly turned his head and winked at Blaine, smiling.

"Yes."

The word was out of his mouth before he realized he had said it, and he flushed, straightening his glasses. Mr. Schuester smiled, and as one all the New Directions members stood up, a plastic cup full of slushie in each of their hands. Kurt's voice broke out, abnormally high.

"Wait, guys-" he dashed forward and tugged Blaine's jacket off, and his glasses. Then Kurt stepped back into rank.

"Now!" screamed Rachel shrilly, and everyone chucked their slushie at once. Blaine laughed and laughed as he was drenched in sweet, sticky soft drink. He felt like he belonged.


	2. You've Got a Friend in Me

ANOTHER CHAPTER YOU GUISE

I am not Ryan Murphy, or CP Coulter. I do not own Glee or Dalton.

Kurt flopped back on his bed, grinning uncontrollably. He should have been changing- New Directions and Blaine were coming over to celebrate, and his poor father wasn't going to be prepared at all. He just couldn't forget the look on Blaine's face as he got drenched with slushies, his shirt going clingy, his smile and the way he ran a finger down the side of his face to taste the combined flavors of orange, cherry and lime. "Delicious," he'd said, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh. They hadn't been able to focus for the rest of rehearsal, singing just randomly with Mercedes's boom box and Finn's collection of (admittedly horrible) CDs. And of course, Isaac had texted him with such uber-flirty things that his knees had been jelly for a while. Kurt was just a big happy mess by the time rehearsal was over.

Finally he gained enough control to jump up and change quickly into something more casual. Finn was upstairs setting out food and putting on Monty Python. Kurt double-checked his reflection, buffed his nails on his skinny jeans, shoved his phone in his designer button-down pocket, and emerged smiling from the basement to see Finn facedown on the floor.

"Finn! Oh my Prada, Finn, are you okay?"

Finn briefly rolled his face up off of the floor and groaned. Kurt knelt beside his stepbrother and turned him over so at least the floor wouldn't smother him. He pressed a slender hand to Finn's forehead.

"You're burning up. DAD!" Kurt hauled Finn's head onto his lap, and Burt clumped down the stairs.

"What's wrong? Wait, Kurt, you're okay?" Burt looked confused and Kurt sighed.

"I think Finn has the flu."

Burt made a noise through his teeth and hauled his stepson to his feet. "Is there anyone else in school who had it?"

Kurt fluttered anxiously up the stairs after them, replying hastily while ducking into the bathroom to get a cool cloth. "Lauren and Sam both got really sick a day or two ago. And Rachel was a little sniffly yesterday."

Burt grunted, laying Finn down on his bed, pulling Finn's sheets up to his chest. Kurt laid the compress on his stepbrother's head, and his dad fiddled around in the bathroom for a minute before emerging with a thermometer. He shoved it into Finn's mouth, eliciting a weak protest from the quarterback.

"102.5," pronounced Kurt, biting his lip. He huffed out a sigh and watched as his father exited the room again, presumably to call Carol. Finn rolled over to face the wall, and Kurt perched in the space left at the end of the bed. Within a moment or two he'd sent out a mass text, warning everyone about Finn and how they wouldn't be able to have a party tonight.

_Ding-dong,_ went the doorbell, and Burt yelled up the stairs, "KURT!"

Kurt slipped off Finn's bed and clambered as gracefully as he could down the stairs. He didn't even bother peeping through the eyehole to see who it was, so imagine his surprise when he found-

"Blaine? What are you doing here?"

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, which was (now that Kurt noticed) distinctly fluffier and curlier than usual. His glasses were still on, and he was wearing a tight-fitting grey shirt and straight-legged jeans. He shrugged.

"I live farther away, remember? I only got your text thirty seconds ago, and my aunt's already gone." The new member looked uncomfortable, almost sheepish. Kurt leaned against the doorframe, raising his arms above his head. If he had been looking, he would have noticed Blaine's blush and the fact that a lesbian aunt's car was parked two houses down, spying on her favorite nephew. But of course, Kurt wasn't looking. He never looked.

"Well, you'd better come in then. But don't blame me if you get sick!" tossed Kurt airily over his shoulder as he led the way indoors. Blaine couldn't help looking around at Kurt's house. It was very sunny, in that the yellow in the living room and the kitchen brightened the whole place up. He'd never been in Kurt's house before, though Kurt had been in his. Kurt turned and gestured to the couch.

"Could you sit for a minute? We should probably get out of the house for a while; my stepmom's coming home and no doubt she'll be hysterical." Blaine looked at him with his head half tilted like a confused puppy and Kurt shook his head. "I'll be right back."

Kurt swept into the kitchen where Burt was just hanging up the phone. He raised an eyebrow at his father, a silent "_well?"_

"Carol's on her way home. She's a little… protective," Burt muttered, and Kurt laughed.

"So much for a girl's night out!" he quipped, and Burt shrugged.

"Anyway, who was at the door?"

"Blaine Anderson. He lives farther away and didn't get the message until it was too late. Could we go out and take a walk or something? I don't want to get sick."

Burt's brow wrinkled, and he peeked around the door to see Blaine humming to himself while air-guitarring all over the couch. Kurt watched his dad crack a smile, and he knew it was good news.

"I don't think a guy who air-guitars when he's alone is any threat to you," Burt smiled, and Kurt grabbed his Alexander McQueen coat off the coat rack, waving goodbye to his father. Blaine shot up eagerly from the couch.

"Where are we going?" he asked, following Kurt out his front door and to Kurt's car. Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know, where did you want to go?"

"I don't know," replied Blaine, shrugging and tilting his head to the side. Kurt looked at his face and sighed.

"I'm inventing a game," Kurt announced, pasting a smile on his face. Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt grinned. "Yes! It is called: Let's Drive Until We Find Something Interesting!"

"In Ohio?"

Kurt scowled. "Come, skeptic, into the car with you."

Blaine was only too happy to oblige.

'Something interesting' turned out to be a restaurant halfway down the interstate in which the staff danced around on roller skates and clambered on top of tables, singing old show tunes all the while. Blaine looked like he was about to die as he leaned over the table.

"I want to live here!" he gasped, watching the guy behind Kurt's head swivel his hips to an Elvis song. Kurt grinned.

"Only if you let me live with you. God, this place is heaven."

A waitress slid over to their booth, tossed them menus, and joined in on the chorus of the song in perfect harmony. Blaine tore open the menu and surveyed the options.

"Holy Wizard God, Kurt, look- MILKSHAKES."

Kurt let a small smile cross his lips at Blaine. Only a few months ago he had been one of the most caged, scared boys Kurt knew. Look now- geeking out over a milkshake. He really had come a long way.

"How about these salads?" Kurt asked, winking over at Blaine. Blaine felt a small flush rise to his cheeks but firmly replied, "No. Milkshakes. And cheeseburgers."

Kurt sighed. "You win!"

When they placed their order, Kurt got the idea. He stood up, ending their conversation with a smooth, "Bathroom break, Blaine," and waltzing over into the general area of the restrooms. While he was there he cornered a waiter, who was about two feet taller than him with his roller skates on.

"Could I request a song? Or possibly sing one?"

The waiter snorted. "You? Singing?"

Kurt drew himself up to his full height and hissed into the man's face, "I am the star countertenor of New Directions. Watch your mouth."

"Jeez- sorry! Wow, I loved you guys at Sectionals last year!" said the guy, and Kurt rolled his eyes. The man sensed his impatience and hurried to say, "It's our policy here not to let customers sing. But you could certainly request a song."

Kurt motioned for him to bend down, and whispered a song in his ear. The waiter looked surprised, but nodded and glided away to presumably write it down. Kurt smiled and glided as well back to the booth he shared with Blaine. Their food had arrived when he was gone, and Blaine was wolfing down a cheeseburger with everything on it. Kurt laughed.

"It'll be there if you take a breath, you know," he quipped, and Blaine looked up at him with desperate eyes.

"Iss so guhd, Khurt!" he said, and Kurt giggled at the way he covered his mouth with embarrassment. His salad disappeared as well, and as they chatted, Kurt felt totally comfortable and at peace, not whirling around himself like he did usually. Normally his head was such a terrible mess that he never got anything done for himself. Blaine was a precious gift in that he slowed that down and sped up all the calm and happy that resided deep within Kurt, and he appreciated the boy for it. And that was what he showed in about fifteen minutes, as they were finishing up the biggest freaking banana split Kurt had ever seen in his life. (Kurt mourned the fact that he wouldn't be able to fit into his skinny jeans for a week.)

The same waiter that Kurt had told his request to tapped on the microphone a few times and said, "Testing? Okay. So this is from the star countertenor of New Directions for Blaine, and it's called _You've Got a Friend in Me._"

Blaine gasped, putting one hand dramatically to his chest.

"Oh my god, Toy Story is my favorite, Kurt!"

Kurt grinned, as the opening chords started up. The guy walked lazily down the aisle, swinging his apron strings like an imaginary lasso.

_You've got a friend in me…_

Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine staring at the guy, completely enraptured. His hair really _was _curly, and he kept twirling a curl around his finger in time with the music. Kurt suddenly couldn't contain it anymore- he grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it, then let it go as quickly as possible. Lazily Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled.

_And as the years go by, our friendship will never die…_

Blaine looked over at Kurt, this amazing boy who'd shown him so much and decided, yes, okay, he loved him. _But I'll stop trying to make him realize that. I'll stop yearning so much._

After all, Kurt Hummel was a great friend to have. _But we should learn to love each other on our own. _


	3. Moving Forward

A/N Reviews? This is my first fanfic and it's only going for one or two more chapters. Lahvee yall~

Weeks passed, and New Directions sang, and Blaine started to feel comfortable in the group, and even more comfortable with Kurt. It was like they had grown into separate parts of the same soul; well, besides the fact that Kurt was _ohsoamazing_ and he was just a hopeless dork. But that was all right because he'd told himself to stop trying. And he had, really. That didn't mean he didn't hang out with Kurt.

"_I just don't know what to do, Blaine," he heard Kurt's voice through the phone, and tried to swallow his frustration as he laid down on the bed. _

"_Go with skinny jeans and then just choose your most flamboyant top. God knows he's gonna take it off anyway," Blaine had replied, trying not to sound furious. He could practically hear Kurt's blush._

"_He is not! I assure you, Isaac is a perfect gentleman."_

"_Fine, then you'll take it off yourself, you dirty, dirty man," laughed Blaine, and there was a soft whooshing sound at the other end of the phone. Blaine stopped laughing. "What's wrong?" _

"… _Blaine, what's going on? You're being too perky."_

"_Didn't know there was such a thing," quipped Blaine, but he couldn't help swallowing audibly. There was complete silence on Kurt's end._

"_Tell me. I'm always here for you."_

_Blaine shook his head and when he realized Kurt couldn't see him, he said, "No."_

_There was a click on the other end of the line, and Blaine shoved a hand through his hair. _Always here for me my ass, _he thought, and pulled on some headphones, ready to record his way into oblivion. He'd made it through some rabble before there was a soft knock at the door and then without further waiting, the star countertenor strode in, yanked his headphones off, and pushed him to a chair._

"_Tell me, Blaine. Tell me what the hell is going on."_

_The sight of Kurt's blue eyes steady on his almost made Blaine break down right then and there. He sighed, letting the air out slowly. Blaine considered lying, pursing his lips, but eventually sighed again and let the story pour out._

"_Remember the night we went to that diner place and there was You've Got a Friend in Me? I got home that night and I was skyping with Alex."_

"_Alex?" queried Kurt gently, and Blaine flopped down stomach first on the bed facing Kurt. _

"_Ex-boyfriend. We parted on good terms, and he's my best friend now." Blaine missed the spark that flew across Kurt's eyes for a minute. "But I was talking with him, and, and…"_

I will not cry, I will not cry…

"_Terry… he- he got… They found him in an alley a few miles from Dalton. They'd- beaten his-"_

_Blaine choked on his words and Kurt was across the room in a flash, sitting next to him, pulling his head up until Blaine sat up, leaning on Kurt again. "They'd beaten his head in. He has permanent brain damage, and… he's never going to walk again. Terry was a dancer. He couldn't help it he was gay."_

_Blaine let a keening noise rise high in his throat and wailed, "Why? Why do they punish us for being us? We don't punish them for being them! We can't! We can't prove anything!"_

_Kurt didn't say that it would be okay. He didn't lie. He just held Blaine as he sobbed on the front of Kurt's most flamboyant top and whispered, "I'm here, for you, whenever you need me."_

Blaine had opened up. To everyone. In New Directions he volunteered enthusiastically, even showing them a few songs he had written himself, and the cover he'd done of "Duck Tales". And he'd gotten friends in McKinley- basically the entire Glee Club, and a really nice gay guy named Jay, and a sweet girl named Bonnie. Kurt secretly loved the way he bobbed his head when he was listening to the music in his head. And it was his date with Isaac that Friday that did it.

_Kurt crawled over his boyfriend, lowering himself down onto Isaac slowly, making the other boy groan. He kissed Isaac, moaning dep into the other boy's mouth. With a moan, Isaac flipped them both over, started taking off Kurt's boxers._

_Kurt stiffened, and not in the sexual way. Isaac didn't notice, hands inching lower, but Kurt's voice stopped him. _

"_Stop."_

_Isaac tried to ignore him, tried to kiss him again. _

"_Stop, I said."_

_Kurt was trembling. He slipped out from under Isaac, tripping over his own boxers. He yanked them up, fingers shaking. Isaac flipped over and stuck a hand behind his head in what he thought made him look sexy. _

"_What's wrong, baby? Don't you think we're ready?" Isaac said smoothly, running a hand through his hair. "All I want is you."_

_Kurt pulled his pants on, buckling and zipping them ferociously. _

"_No, all you want is my _penis. _God, how was I so stupid?" Kurt pulled on his shirt and started to cry. Isaac sat up. _

"_Come here, darling. Let me hold you," he invited, opening his arms, still shirtless. Kurt shook his head, hiccupping._

"_I don't want your affection, Isaac," squeaked Kurt. He squared his shoulders. "I want you to be out of my life. Forever."_

_Isaac blinked. "Because of what? Because I wanted you to put out after two months?"_

_Kurt sniffed. Isaac looked so cool, so unruffled, sprawled out on his bed with his carefully calculated room, never showing anything, never feeling anything. The countertenor shrugged on his coat, anger starting to boil up in his stomach. _

"_Because you wouldn't stop when I said so."_

_He bit his lip and added, "We're through," before stalking out of Isaac's house and out to his car, starting the engine. As he backed out of Isaac's driveway he dialed a too-familiar number, speeding away, down the freeway. The person he needed picked up immediately, and Kurt took a deep breath. _

"_Kurt? What's wrong?"_

Dun duh DUNNN! Sorry it's so short. There's only going to be one chapter left. I'll post it soon! Reviews are love, guys.


	4. You and Me Gonna Touch the Sky

A/N: Last one. Reviews are much appreciated… I might do a oneshot for Drarry next, or maybe some Sirius/Remus. Love to those who reviewed the last one~

I don't own glee or anything else I mentioned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At school the day after Kurt broke up with Isaac, Glee club had their annual performance for the SAT pep rally. Blaine straightened his bow tie, patting down his puffy hair. Quinn smiled at him, brushing over his suspenders.  
"Stop worrying, you're going to be great," she cooed, pinching Blaine's cheeks. Blaine grinned but pulled away, glancing briefly to where Kurt and Mercedes sat together, Kurt looking very pale, as if he hadn't gotten much sleep. Mercedes was whispering quietly into his ear, rubbing circles on his back. More than anything, Blaine wanted to _be _her. But he couldn't be, so instead, he grabbed some bright pink suspenders and walked over to Kurt, who was already in the black pants, button-down and pink bow-tie they needed for the performance.

"Kurt, suspenders?" Blaine asked, holding them out helpfully, giving his other hand to the countertenor to pull him up. He felt the usual thrill of electricity from the boy's touch, but firmly ignored it. Something was wrong with Kurt, and Blaine was going to help his mentor, for once. Kurt cast a sideways glance at Mercedes, and she stood up, patting Blaine's shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone," she smiled, sending Kurt a look Blaine couldn't interpret. Kurt let out a shuddering sigh. _He _has _been crying. _

"Help me out? I'm never any good at suspenders," smiled Kurt. It was a lie- he'd been wearing suspenders since he was five- but he needed Blaine not to see his face for a minute or two.

"Sure," Blaine said easily, sorting the tangle of pink elastic in his hands. He studiously looked at the floor, getting the clips sorted out. "Turn around."

As Blaine clipped the suspenders on the back of his black dress pants, Kurt took deep breaths, trying to tell Blaine what he had meant to all day.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"You know my boyfriend?"

Was it his imagination, or did Blaine's hands still for a moment? "Yeah, sure, why?"

Kurt raised a hand to fix his already perfect hair. Blaine knew it was a nervous habit and his heart sank. _Please, don't have an STD or something, oh God Kurt…_

"I… I, uh. Wow. Uh, I broke up with him, last night."

Complete silence from Blaine. Kurt wiped away the small tear that had appeared at the corner of his eye. He had genuinely cared for Isaac- he was Kurt's first love- and though it was getting easier every time he said it, it still hurt a little. Blaine's hands started moving, passing the suspenders up through his shoulders, and Kurt turned to face his friend's eyes. Blaine searched his face.

"Kurt- god, Kurt."

He pulled Kurt in, holding him like Kurt had held him that night when Terry happened. Kurt sniffed a little, but mostly he returned the hug, feeling Blaine's heartbeat, feeling his speed up a little bit. Kurt smiled. _Mercedes was right, _he mused, feeling one of Blaine's curls tickle his cheek. Isaac on the bed rose unbidden in his mind, and he pulled back just in time to keep from wincing too visibly. "Thanks. I… I can get it from here."

"Oh- yeah!" Blaine said, handing over the suspenders. Just at that moment, Mr. Schuester came sailing into the room.

"Places, you guys," he trilled, and Kurt rolled his eyes, giving the suspenders an experimental snap. The guys lined up on stage right, and the girls on stage left. They could hear the crowd rumbling through the curtains, and Blaine took a deep breath, suddenly feeling his chest tighten up. Kurt grabbed his hand without warning, and in the darkness of the backstage, Blaine was so glad that Kurt couldn't see him blush.

"It's going to be fine," Kurt murmured, swiping his thumb once over Blaine's smooth skin. "Get ready."

Blaine breathed, squeezed Kurt's hand, and let the nervous energy build, as he heard them announced, the first few bars, and they were hovering tediously close-

Artie burst out of the middle of the curtains, immediately turning right, singing all the while.

_Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mambo No 5__  
__One, two, three four, five__  
__everybody in the car so come on let's ride_

The trumpets continued, and everybody spilled out into the risers. The curtains were still closed, and as Finn's part came up, everyone stood by their partner. Blaine was paired with Tina, who smiled sweetly at him and whispered, "You're blushing."

"I know," he hissed back, feeling the trumpets and trombones in his blood. He was so incredibly ready to sing.

And then the curtains were open, and Finn was strutting forward like he owned the world.

_I must stay deep 'cause talk is a cheap__  
__I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita__  
__and as I continue you know they're gettin' sweeter_

As Finn said the names of the girls he liked, each of the glee girls stepped forward, keeping a loose grip on their partner's hands. Blaine joined in with the rest of the guys,

_So what can I do I really beg you my Lord__  
__to me flirtin' it's just like a sport__  
__anything fly it's all good let me dump it__  
__please set in the trumpet_

Mike Chang and Brittany jumped forward, leading in a very bouncy mambo. The crowd exploded, seeing their favorite dancers doing everything in perfect sequence. Blaine felt his heart swell and glanced at Tina, who was grinning at him like a Jack o'Lantern, spinning back into his arms. As the chorus finished, Blaine slid forward, knowing Kurt was doing the same on the left. During the break, they both led in solo mambos, demonstrating clapping for the crowd. Smoothly they spun in pseudo-jazz moves, popping onto their toes. Kurt was smiling at him, and now was their turn. Blaine jumped, starting off the lines, alternating with Kurt's sassy tenor.

_jump up and down and move it all around__  
__shake your head to the sound put your hands on the ground__  
__take one step left and one step right__  
__one to the front and one to the side__  
__clap your hands once and clap your hands twice__  
__and if it looks like this then you doin' it right_

They wove in and around each other, mirroring each other perfectly, spilling and sliding with arms spread in a diagonal. In the background, everyone was matching perfectly, throwing in whoops and "ai-ai-ai"s for effect. Blaine clapped his hand with Kurt's, then spun around backward and clapped with him backwards, linking arms, and spinning twice till they were back to back and doing a step-kick to the side and forward. The rest of the glee club rushed forward and off the stage, freestyling for the two choruses and a huge musical break. Mike Chang and Brittany remained, dancing so hard that you could almost hear them breathing over the music. But New Directions just sang harder to make up for it. Blaine sang all up on one girl's face, noticing how apart from the crowd she was. He wrapped an arm around her to make her smile, and waited until she laughed to turn his attentions onto another person. Bonnie was two rows down, and he sat in her lap, making her laugh. Jay slapped his ass as he got up, moving back towards the stage. The New Directions members all stood in one line all down the center aisle for the last line of the song-

_I do all to fall in love with a girl like you__  
__You can't run and you can't hide you and me gonna touch the sky__  
__mambo no 5_

The roar was deafening, but Blaine soaked up every second of it. Two obviously gay boys and a very fantastic, singing, _dancing _show choir had just reduced one crowd to an uncontrollable mass. He couldn't stop smiling. Kurt was right behind Blaine, and he tapped Blaine's shoulder as they filtered back into the backstage.

"Are you happy?" Kurt asked anxiously, searching Blaine's face. Blaine tackled him with a hug in response.

It took three days for Kurt to finally realize that yes, ok, ALRIGHT MERCEDES he liked Blaine. He wasn't sure if that was because he was the anti-Isaac, or because Blaine was just so dorky and adorable and fantastic and beautiful in every way, and he thought he owed it to Blaine to know before he kissed him. Which he had some qualms about, to be honest. Blaine had already been through so much shit that he cringed at making the poor guy go through some more. And anyway, Blaine was practically always with his friend Terry, who was slowly recovering the ability to speak. It didn't sound good, though. Blaine always got really depressed when he mentioned it, so he didn't. To think of being so selfish at a time like this- no. No, he couldn't. Not until he was sure.

He'd managed to tear Blaine away from the hospital for one day, just one singular day, and that was only because Terry's whole family was there, along with Terry's boyfriend. Kurt surveyed Blaine as they sat together on a cold park bench, chatting. His friend (friend? Crush? None of those fit-) had dark circles under his eyes, he was growing some stubble, and his hair was completely flyaway because he hadn't bothered with gel. Kurt didn't mind. He thought Blaine was beautiful.

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Blaine, running a hand over his cheeks self-consciously without waiting for a reply.

"No, Blaine, you look great," said Kurt truthfully, watching the singer flush. "You just look exhausted."

Blaine shrugged. "It's Terry. I don't mind."

Kurt feels a pang in his chest that he recognized. He didn't name it, pushing It carefully to the side where It couldn't bother him. "Is Terry- did you two ever-?"

"No!" said Blaine, looking a little angry. "No! He's been with Michael since practically middle school. He's just a really good friend."

Kurt made a soft noise in the back of his throat. It was only then that he noticed Blaine was shivering. "Are you cold?" he asked, shifting a little closer. Blaine looked at him.

"Is Darth Vader Luke's father? Yeah. I just- I don't want to go home, Kurt," said Blaine, looking plaintively at him. Kurt half-raised an arm.

"Come on in, then," he said, and Blaine slithered under his arm gratefully. Kurt settled sat almost rigid for a moment. Blaine closed his eyes, leaning onto Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt slowly let every muscle in his body relax until he could feel all the places that Blaine was touching him. He was acutely aware of every time Blaine breathed. He closed his eyes, knowing the other boy was going to sleep. Kurt smoothed Blaine's hair with his free hand, dropping a quick kiss into the curls. Blaine was barely conscious, so he was safe.

They must've been there for hours while Blaine slept, because it was dark when he finally stirred. The soft lamplight spilled over the bench, and Kurt waited to retract his arm from around Blaine's shoulders. He made these adorable little sounds as he woke up, almost like little yawns. He raised a hand to rub his eyes, and finally Kurt pulled his arm back, dropping it down to where his leg was.

"Good dreams?"

"The best," Blaine half-moaned, and clapped a hand over his mouth. Kurt laughed and stood up. His bones ached from the cold and his arm was kind of frozen in the position it had been when he put it over Blaine's shoulders, but he couldn't have felt better. Blaine was sitting looking- well, incredibly adorable, and also well rested. Kurt glanced at his watch and pulled his phone from a pocket he hadn't been able to get at while Blaine was sleeping on him.

"It's almost seven thirty. Want to go somewhere to eat?"

Blaine stood up, blushing slightly, but smiling nonetheless. "Somewhere Interesting?"

"You know it," sassed Kurt, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him after him down the dark park pathways.

In the end, they went back to the restaurant they'd been at so many weeks ago. It was _loud _in there, but Blaine didn't mind. He was hoping he could stay silent for a while so he could get his feelings all sorted out and into their proper place. Kurt was just so- well, wonderful- and he couldn't believe that he'd just sat there for hours while he slept. It was more than anyone would have done for him, ever, and Blaine was quietly freaking out as he sat across the booth from Kurt, their knees touching just enough so he felt sparks from the other boy.

Blaine perused the menu with a ferocity that only people who are scared of talking use, and Kurt tactfully kept the silence between them, letting the loud disco music of the girl currently singing thrum through his chest. Finally, when he was just starting to feel nervous, Kurt spoke.

"What are you getting?"

Blaine shrugged, smiling over the top of the menu at Kurt. "Not sure yet. You?"

Kurt shrugged as well, and silence reigned.

When they finally spilled out the doors and into the crushing silence of the night, that was when Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Blaine's hand until they both got into the car, and then he started driving.

"Kurt? Where are we going?" asked Blaine tentatively.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt asked in reply.

"Of course."

"Then don't worry, you'll be home before ten."

Kurt drove, losing himself to the repetition of the road. Blaine settled in, reaching for the radio knobs. Instead, Kurt's hand ghosted over his, making Blaine shiver in his seat.

"Here, you might like this," he smiled, and without warning Celine Dion spread through the car. Blaine closed his eyes and leaned back, letting French wash over him. Kurt let his head go and just drove until they reached a small park. He pulled in to one of the three parking spaces.

"Come on," he murmured, and both boys got out of the car and scuffed into the snow-covered park. It was silent under the trees, and there was no light but the moon and starlight. Blaine breathed in softly through his teeth, looking at how beautiful the moon was. Kurt did the same, only looking at Blaine. _God, I've fallen hard,_ the countertenor thought, gently taking Blaine's hand and leading him to an open gazebo.

"Wait here-" Kurt ordered, and ran back into the car, turning Celine up until she was washing softly over the scene, accentuating the silver of the snow and the pines. Blaine looked confused until Kurt appeared in front of him, taking his hands.

"Let's dance."

And they did, waltzing around and around inside the gazebo, breath clouding into each other's hair. Kurt softly breathed out, feeling this pressure building inside him- he had to tell him he knew it was selfish and totally unfair but-

"I love you…" whispered two voices in unison. Blaine drew back and looked at Kurt, and Kurt did the same for Blaine.

"Are you sure?" asked Blaine. Kurt nodded, and nodded, ceaselessly, drinking in everything that was Blaine.

"Are you?" he asked, and Blaine blushed a little, shoving glasses up a little farther on his nose.

"I- yes- I love you," Blaine repeated.

"I love you too."

And Blaine was drawing inward, not sure about the mechanics but sure about his intentions. Kurt caught his breath and leaned in as well.

When their lips met, it was like fireworks. Blaine's mouth was soft and warm and sweet and Kurt just wanted to kiss him forever, but unfortunately humans need to breathe. When Blaine leaned back, Kurt took him in his arms. No matter what it took, no matter how much Blaine needed him, Kurt knew: he would always be Blaine Anderson's safe haven.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
I do hope you liked it~ I will take requests, though I can't guarantee I will do all of them. Reviews are love, and thanks for reading! –QueenAzule (song was Mambo No. 5)


End file.
